kanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Runaway and the Kitten's Fugue
The Runaway and the Kitten's Fugue is the seventh episode of the 2006 anime series Kanon. Synopsis The episode begins with Makoto sneaking into Yuichi's room attempting to play another prank on him again by cutting some of his hair with a pair of scissors. When Yuichi catches Makoto in the act, he asks her why she is holding a pair of scissors, which she claims are for making paper airplanes with him. She then cuts a page out of Yuichi's notebook and makes a paper airplane out of it, which turns out to be his homework due the next day. The next morning we see Nayuki and Yuichi eating breakfast prepared with Akiko's strawberry jam. Makoto walks in, clearly tired from her antics last night. To celebrate Makoto's first day of work at the nursery school, Akiko offers everyone some of her special jam, which Nayuki and Yuichi decline, having tasted it before. After Makoto takes a bite, she tries to get help from Nayuki but ends up forcing herself to finish the rest of it to be polite. On their way to school, Nayuki spots a stray cat and goes to play with it despite her allergies. At school, Kaori and Kitagawa ask her why she appears to be crying, which Kaori finds out is because Nayuki was playing with stray cats again, suggesting that this wasn't the first time Nayuki has done this. The two then ask about where Yuichi is. In the courtyard, Yuichi meets Shiori again, who claims that she can't attend classes due to her doctor's orders, though she still decided to go to school anyway. Shiori reminds Yuichi of the promise he made that the two would make a ten meter tall snowman when she recovers. Kitagawa asks Yuichi if he's going to the cafeteria with the others, though Yuichi says he already has plans and goes to eat lunch with Mai and Sayuri. At lunch, Yuichi attempts to ask questions about the demons without alarming Sayuri. Trying to change the subject, Yuichi asks Sayuri how she manages to prepare the bentos. She says that she is typically in bed by eleven and wakes up early each day to make them, impressing Yuichi. After school, Yuichi warns Nayuki not to play with any stray cats again on her way to practice. On his way to meet with Makoto after her first day of work, Ayu runs into Yuichi. After talking for awhile, Yuichi says he doesn't have time to help Ayu find the item that she lost and goes to meet Makoto, who he sees standing outside a photo booth. After Yuichi and Makoto start heading home, we see Mishio looking at a group of girls from her school having fun at the photo booth. One of the girls asks the others if they should invite her to join them, but dismiss the idea since they think she isn't the social type. On their way home, Yuichi and Makoto see the stray cat from earlier, which takes a liking to Makoto. At first she is afraid of the cat, but Yuichi convinces her to hold it when he promises to buy a pork bun for her if she does. After the cat takes a pork bun from Makoto, she drops it from a bridge, though luckily there is a truck that passes by to break its fall. Yuichi gets in a fight with Makoto over what she just did, prompting her to run away from home. After dinner, Yuichi goes out to look for Makoto to no avail. He then goes to his school to ask Mai if she might know where she went. Mai suggests that Makoto possibly went to Monomi Hill. Yuichi then finds Makoto with the stray cat sleeping on the hill overlooking the city. He carries her back to the Minase home after realizing she's asleep. Makoto is surprised to find herself back at the house, though Yuichi reassures her that it's where she belongs while she has amnesia. Akiko prepares a meal for everyone, which leads Makoto to believe that she is actually a member of the family. Characters *Yuichi Aizawa *Nayuki Minase *Akiko Minase *Makoto Sawatari *Ayu Tsukimiya *Mai Kawasumi *Shiori Misaka *Jun Kitagawa *Stray Cat (unnamed) *Kaori Misaka *Sayuri Kurata *Mishio Amano Locations City of Snow Yuichi's High School Monomi Hill Minase Residence Trivia *A Fugue is a compositional technique (in classical music) in two or more voices, built on a subject (theme) that is introduced at the beginning in imitation (repetition at different pitches) and recurs frequently in the course of the composition. Quotes * "That's an ugly cat." - Yuichi * "You surprised me, falling over all of a sudden." - Ayu * "All animals get thrown away when they are no longer wanted. You don't think so?" - Makoto * "We should send it back to the wild before it gets domesticated and learns what peace is." - Makoto * "How could you be calm after doing that? It could end up who knows where and die!" - Yuichi * "You can't take back what you did even if you cry." - Yuichi * "Those who don't work don't deserve to eat. So work hard now." - Yuichi * "There's only one reason for me to come here." - Ayu ** "To eat and run?" - Yuichi * "You always say "auu" when you don't know what to do, huh?" - Yuichi * "Monomi Hill. The hill that overlooks the city. She may be there." - Mai * "We're the same you know. Nuisances with nowhere to go." - Makoto Category:Kanon 2006 Anime Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Stub